History of Erasti
Once there were three rulers, prince's in title, wealth and deed. They choose lands at the tributary of the grand river Eras and took the name for their people. Erasti speaks to both the Kingdom and the Capital City. Each Princeps once ruled a Principality, that included a capital and its surrounding lands. Over time these capitals grew and became on grand city, unified into one family over several generations, the line who took the name Benedictus, formed a Kingdom true and ruled for over 1,500 years. In order to maintain his Kingdom the Monarch named 12 Grand Dukes and gave them providence over areas of his kingdom. The throne has remained empty for eighty six years and three Grand Dukes rose to Priceps once again. Together these three Princeps formed a triumvirate government ruling jointly until the ‘Empty Throne’ is filled. The last King of Erasti was Giovanni Benedictus, third of his name. He fell in an honor duel against the Ashen Host on the field of Broken Crown. He was old, and should not have taken the field, but when the leader of the enemy host called for the duel, he accepted as he had vendetta with her. He was slain, and with it the waning morale of the army fell with him and were broken in battle. Many died that day and Erasti’s combined army was shattered. No quarter was given and the Ashen Host sowed terror until they got to the gates of Noxi, where the King's Court of Erasti was held. What came next is unknown to most, but the city of Nox was laid to ruin. No one truly knows why, but the Host turned away after their conquest instead of destroying the Kingdom whole. With no true heir, and a murky and dubious line of succession, the remaining eight Grand Dukes each laid a claim to the Throne. This period is known as the War of the Grand Dukes. A bloody time of strife and sorrow, this civil war was a time of political maneuvering, alliances and betrayal. By the end and Alliance of four Houses stood and the remaining Grand Dukes and all their lines were forever gone. The Grand Duke Matteo Orsini, whose House was known for impartiality and strict neutrality, declared that this war sickened him and he broke the sacred Oath of his House to bring the war to an end. He is forever ashamed of his actions and the actions of the Grand Dukes. "Erstracian blood should never spill his countrymans." (Even though the majority of the fighting men in the city were mercenaries as the Army was destroyed.) He declared that his House would never seek the Throne nor sit upon it. The Houses of Andrazzi, Urso and Volante agreed to Peace and formed a Triumvirate gov’t, which was meant to be temporary. (It has lasted eighty-six years currently). The Grand Duke's War shaped modern day Erasti into what it is today. Needing someone trustworthy to run the day to day operations of the Kingdom, the Princeps called upon Orsini and made him the last of the Grand Dukes, and elevated themselves to Princeps. His line still serves the Three Princeps and maintains the Peace. His Grandson a credit to his line. The ‘Princeps Peace’ over the last few decades has created a cold war between the supporters of the Princep's Houses. Open hostilities between supporters is unlawful but honor duels, open insults and competition in business are the norm. In order to sustain the kingdom after the end of the war, the Princeps dipped deeply into the treasury coffers and hired mercenaries. To this day, Erasti is known for sell swords, mercenaries and adventurers and has a strong trade and business economy in order to sustain them.